24: Season 5: A New Beginning
by 24fan17
Summary: I hated the outcome of season five, so I decided to redo it and some of it follows the story and some will be new. Just as a warning, there will be a happy ending this time. The story starts at 7:00am and ends at 7:00am.


Chapter 1: Season 5: 7:00am-8:00am

Michelle Dessler had a dream. This dream involved her death. She suddenly awoke in a cold sweat. "What wrong, Chelle?", Tony said alarmingly. "I'm fine, Tony, go back to sleep.", She reassured. That morning, Michelle awoke to a beautiful sunny day. However, the day would become a long and hard day for her.

7:01:47am

David Palmer arrived at his brother's apartment to discuss his memoir. He seemed distracted, like something was on his mind

"Wayne, I don't want this to take long, I have more important things to do.", David said. "It'll only take a hour or so, don't worry.", Wayne answered.

7:02:05am

Suddenly, a sniper aimed his gun at David Palmer and shot him. David fell to the floor as he clutched his throat. "Oh, my god! Call an Ambulance.", Wayne said as he clutched his brother. "Wayne, I love you.", He said as he died.

7:08:03am

Chloe O'Brien suddenly awoke to a man in her bed. She realized that her alarm wasn't set and that she was late. "Come on, damn it. Get up. I'm late.", Chloe screamed.

As she scrambled for her clothes, her cell phone went off, alerting her of a text message. "Oh, my god.", Chloe said tearfully as she read the omnious message: David Palmer killed by Assassin.

7:10:25am

"Former President David Palmer has been assassinated in Los Angeles.", Said the CNN reported. Jack tearfully watched the TV as his friend lay dead in a Los Angeles apartment.

7:12:25am

Tony and Michelle were also watching CNN as they prepared their breakfasts. "This is horrible.", Michelle said with disgust as she poured milk into her coffee. "I should see if they need any help at CTU.", Michelle said as she reached for the phone. "No, we're retired from there.", Tony said as he slammed down the phone. Michelle refuses to listen to Tony and grabs her keys.

7:13:17am

"Michelle, don't go.", Tony says as he grabs her arm. "Tony, I'll be ok. I'll call you when I get there.", Michelle said as she walks out the door. "Rick, it's Tony. I have to reschedule our meeting because I have to go somewhere with Michelle, so I apolo...Shit!", Tony said as an explosion threw him backwards. Realizing that Michelle hadn't left yet, he races out the door to find Michelle's car in pieces and Michelle on the grass. "Oh, my god. Sweetie, stay with me.", Tony said as he clutches her body. "Tony, if something happens, I love you.", Michelle said.

7:22:28am

"O'Brien.", Chloe said as she answers the phone. "Chloe, you need to get here.", Edgar said as his voice trailed. "Michelle and Tony were severly injured by a car bomb about 8 minutes ago.", Edgar finished with a sadness in his voice. "Oh, my god.", Chloe said as she rushed into CTU.

7:24:01am

"This is Jack.", Jack said as he answered his cell. "Jack, it's Chloe. I'm sorry for breaking protocol, but this is very important.", Chloe said. "Go on, what is it?", Jack said curiously. "Michelle and Tony are critically injured in an explosion.", Chloe said. "I'll be at CTU soon.", Jack said.

7:25:18am

"Take him to CTU Medical, and Michelle will go to Cedars-Sinai.", Bill Buchanan said as Tony is wheeled in. "Wha-------", Tony said as he fails to speak.

7:27:27am

"Good morning everyone. This morning, Former President David Palmer was assassinated in downtown Los Angeles. I cannot go into much more specifics at this time. Thank you for your cooperation.", President Logan said as he walked up to the podium.

7:36:12am

"Chloe, I need you to meet me at the refinery.", Jack said. "I'll be right there, Jack.", Chloe said as she slammed down the phone.

7:49:25am

Chloe arrives at the refinery. "Damn it, Chloe. You were followed.", Jack said. "We need to get out of here.", He continued.

7:52:19am

"You aren't leaving here alive.", Haas said. "Such a shame that I had to kill your friends. Michelle, is it? How terrible.", Haas continued. "You son-of-a-bitch!", Jack screamed.

7:59:45am

Jack shot Haas and got in the plane and left the refinery behind and was en route to CTU.


End file.
